


telltale's the walking dead (Ben x OC) episode two: starved for help

by wolf_kin



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dismemberment, Everyone (Minus The Children) Swears, F/M, Family Member Death, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_kin/pseuds/wolf_kin
Summary: it's been three months since the world turned into crap. the motel survivors a group made of seven adults, one teenager and two children, that are trying to survive the new world, meet dairy farmers who offers them food. Lee Everett, a member of the group, claims that the family of farmers seem off.
Relationships: Ben Paul/Lyra (Original Character)





	telltale's the walking dead (Ben x OC) episode two: starved for help

**Author's Note:**

> note: i know that i haven't published episode one. i remember writing it around two weeks ago, but i can't find it in google docs. so, i will publish it ASAP.

[lyra’s pov]

I look to see a walker is eating a rabbit. Lee walked up behind it and axed it in the back of the head. Mark, a new guy who gave walks up behind him. “What'd they get this time?” Lee looked at the dead small animal. “Looks like a rabbit,” he replied. I shake my head a little. “Far too gone,” I get up as the three of us start moving. “A rabbit's hardly a meal,“ Lee stated. “ but...I'd take it. We're all hungry.”

I clutch my stomach as I start to feel my stomach rumble a little. “No kidding,” I mutter. “ i haven't eaten for a couple of days.” Mark looked at the two of us. “When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night,” Mark said. “ I thought she was gonna take off my hand!” Lee looked at mark. “We're all on edge.” Lee replied. “Just cut her some slack.” I looked at the two men.

“Yeah, you're right,” Mark said. “I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left.” I nod in agreement. “Not enough,” Lee answered. “According to Lilly we've just about hit the last of our food reserves. Some people might have to go without tonight.” I frown at his words. “I hope i can get something to eat today,” I mutter. “You think Kenny's having any more luck than we are out here?” Mark asked.

“I sure hope so,” Lee said. “ Yeah,” Mark continued. “ between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn. You know Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running.” Lee looked at mark. “Kenny won't abandon us.” he said. “He's a good man.” Mark looked at lee. “I guess we'll see,” Mark replied.

“Can't blame him, though--did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What's the old guy's deal, anyway? Seems like he's got a problem with you in particular.” Mark continued. “Larry's just looking out for his family.” Lee replied. I nodded at his words. “Hey, I know Lilly,” mark said. “She can take care of herself. He needs to take that energy and put it towards finding us some more food.”

A bird flies into a tree. Me, Lee, and Mark duck down behind a rock, with the Gun ready to shoot it. “Take the shot!” Lee tells Mark. “We need anything we can get at this point.” Mark fires but misses and the bird flies away. “Well shit,” I mutter. I hear a far off scream. “Was that Kenny?!” Mark asked. “ I don't know!” I say “Come on!” the three of us run to the sound of the scream.

We run for a short while but couldn’t find the source of the scream. I hear the scream again, and I head in that direction, Lee and Mark following after me. We find a man stuck in a bear trap as well as two teenagers trying to get him out. “Jesus Christ…” Mark muttered. The teenagers turn around. “Oh, shit! “ the short, black haired teen said. “ No. No, please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!”

I look to see Kenny running towards us. “You guys okay?” he asked. “Get it off! “ the teacher yelled. “Get it off, goddamnit, get it off me!” the taller redhead teen looked at the other teen. “Travis, maybe they can help!” he said. Travis looked at the other teen. “These might be the same guys that raided our camp“ Travis replied. “And We barely got away from that!” Mark looked at Travis and his redhead friend.

“What guys?” he asked. “Why the fuck is there a bear trap out HERE?!” kennt asked. “I don't know, man…” the redhead replied. “I remember learning about bear traps,” I say. “But i never heard of them being rigged like this.” I shake my head a little. “We're not gonna hurt you.” lee said. “Don't listen to them, Ben!” Travis said, then looked at me, Lee, kenny. “Please, just let it go! We're not a threat to you!”

“Kid, chill out!” Kenny said. “ We'll try to help you, but you've got to shut the fuck up!” Mark looked at Lee. “Lee, this is fucked up,” he said. “ We've gotta help 'em.” I nod in approval. Ben looked at lee. “PLEASE!” he begged. “Ben, shut up!” Travis said. “My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing!” I sigh at his words and shake my head. Lee looked at the man on the ground.

“We gotta get him out of there,” he said. The man smiled weakly at lee’s words. “ Oh, god, thank you!” the man said. I look at lee. “It’s not going to work,” I say. “If we chop his leg, he’ll bleed to death.” Mark looked at me. “We have to try!” he said then turned to lee. “Do it lee!” my eyebrows furrowed at his words, but i decided not to intervene. Lee chops his leg. the man started to scream.

Lee continued to chop his leg several times. The man continued to scream as his leg became more and more free. A few moments after the man’s leg was cut off, he passed out. “Oh, god!” Travis muttered before turning around and throwing up. “Is he...?” Mark asked. “He passed out.” Lee replied. “ If he's alive, grab him and let's go!” Kenny said. The herd of walkers is closing in.

Mark picks David up over his shoulders and carries him away with Kenny going, too. Ben starts to walk, but turns back to wait for Travis. I noticed that walkers are walking toward travis. ‘Uh oh,’ i think to myself. “BEHIND YOU!” lee yelled. Travis wiped his mouth. “TRAVIS!” ben yelled. He started to walk toward his friend. I took him by the hand and ran to the motel just as I heard Travis screaming.

“Oh god,” Ben muttered. I let go of his hand and continued running. All of us get out of the forest. “Get the gates open!” Lee said. “We've got wounded!” Lee pushes open one of the dumpsters blocking the gate. Me and the group enters. “What happened?!” katjaa asked. “Where should I put him?” Mark asked. “Who the HELL are these people?!” my grandfather asked. “Who's that?” Duck asked.

“What's going on?” Carley asked. “ I don't have time to explain.” Lee replied to all of the questions. “Lee, are you okay?” Clementine asked. “Get him into the truck, “ katjaa said, referring to the man. “ I'll see what I can do.” Ben put the legless man into the truck bed. “Kat, can you fix him?” Kenny asked. “Jesus, Ken! I...I don't know!” she replied, worriedly. She then walked off to attend the man.

“Lee! What the hell?!“ my mother yelled. “You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!” I shook my head. “I told him not to!” I said. “Said that we couldn’t have more people here.” my mother stared at Lee. “Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?” Kenny said to my mother. I shake my head. “ Hey, watch your mouth!” My grandfather yelled at kenny. Kenny glared at my grandfather.

“I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!” my mother said, ignoring Kenny's words. “He would've died if we left him!” Lee interjected. “So what?” my grandfather replied. “We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across!” lilly stated, angrily. “WE have to focus on OUR group! Right here. Right now.” Carley looked at my mother.

“hang on!” she intervened. “We haven't even talked to these people yet! Maybe they CAN be helpful!” Mark shook his head a little. “Come on, Lilly,” he said. “These are people! People trying to survive, just like us. We've gotta stick together to survive!” My mother looked at mark. “The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us,” she replied.

But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?” my mother looked at Ben when asking the question. “No,” Ben said, shaking his head. “You guys fight it out, then.” Mark said, then looked at ben. “Welcome to the family, kid.” he walked off. “I’m not doing this right now,” I mutter and turn to ben.

“Let’s go.” I grab him by the hand and walk toward clem and duck. “Um, okay,” he said and the two of us sit down. I look at ben. He was looking in the distance, most likely thinking of his friend, travis. I bite my lip a little, thinking of what to say. “ I'm sorry about your friend,” I say to him. “His name is Travis,” Ben said. “He was my best friend.” I frown at his words. “I’m lyra,” I say to him. “Ben,” he replied.


End file.
